footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Copa del Rey 2015-16
| defending = FC Barcelona | champions = Barcelona (28th title) | runnerup = Sevilla | total_matches = 111 | total_goals = 319 | top_goal_scorer = Munir El Haddadi Lionel Messi Luis Suárez John Guidetti Álvaro Negredo (5 goals each) | prev_season = 2014-15 | next_season = 2016-17 }} The 2015–16 Copa del Rey was the 114th staging of the Copa del Rey. Going into the tournament, the winners were assured a place for the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League Group Stage. However, since the two finalists, Barcelona and Sevilla, both qualified for the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League, respectively by winning the 2015–16 La Liga title and the 2015–16 Europa League, the cup winner's place in the 2016–17 Europa League group stage instead passed to the fifth-place team in La Liga, Athletic Bilbao. Barcelona entered as the defending champions after winning the 2014–15 edition. They defeated Sevilla 2–0 in the final, winning their 28th title. Schedule and format ;Notes *Double-match rounds enforce away goals rule, single-match rounds do not. *Games ending in a tie will be decided in extra time; and if it persists, by a penalty shootout. Qualified teams The following teams competed in the 2015–16 Copa del Rey. 20 teams of 2014–15 La Liga *Almería *Athletic Bilbao *Atlético Madrid *Barcelona *Celta de Vigo *Córdoba *Deportivo La Coruña *Eibar *Elche *Espanyol *Getafe *Granada *Levante *Málaga *Rayo Vallecano *Real Madrid *Real Sociedad *Sevilla *Valencia *Villarreal 21 teams of 2014–15 Segunda División (Barcelona B is excluded for being a reserve team): *Alavés *Albacete *Alcorcón *Betis *Girona *Jaén *Las Palmas *Leganés *Llagostera *Lugo *Mallorca *Mirandés *Numancia *Osasuna *Ponferradina *Racing Santander *Sabadell *Sporting Gijón *Valladolid *Tenerife *Zaragoza 24 teams of 2014–15 Segunda División B: the top five teams of each of the 4 groups (excluding reserve teams) and the four with the highest number of points out of the remaining non-reserve teams: *Barakaldo *Cádiz *Compostela *Cultural Leonesa *Gimnàstic Tarragona *Guijuelo *Guadalajara *Hércules *Huesca *Huracán Valencia *Linense *Lleida Esportiu *Melilla *Murcia *Oviedo *Racing Ferrol *Real Unión *Reus Deportiu *Tudelano *UCAM Murcia *UD Logroñés *Villanovense 18 teams of 2014–15 Tercera División, champions of each one of the 18 groups (or at least the ones with the highest number of points within their group since reserve teams are excluded): *Algeciras *Arandina *Ascó *Castellón *Condal *Ebro *Formentera *Jumilla *Laredo *Linares *Mensajero *Mérida *Peña Sport *Pontevedra *Portugalete *Rayo Majadahonda *Talavera de la Reina *Varea First round The draw for First and Second round was held on 21 July 2015 at 13:00 CEST in La Ciudad del Fútbol, RFEF headquarters, in Las Rozas, Madrid. In this round, 37 teams from 2015–16 Segunda División B and 5 from 2015–16 Tercera División teams gained entry. In the draw, firstly six teams from Segunda División B will receive a bye and then, the remaining teams this league and teams from Tercera División will face according to proximity criteria by next groups: *Barakaldo, UCAM Murcia, Villanovense, Racing Ferrol, UD Logroñés and Huracán Valencia received a bye for the second round. Manjón |stadium=Romano |location=Mérida |attendance= |referee=Juan Bustos |stack=yes }} Azpilicueta |goals2=S. Sánchez |stadium=Ciudad de Tudela |location=Tudela |attendance= |referee=Álvarez Fernández |stack=yes }} Salvá |goals2= |stadium=Silvestre Carrillo |location=Santa Cruz de La Palma |attendance= |referee=Varón Aceitón |stack=yes }} |goals2=Franch Adeva Ruba M. Rodríguez |stadium=Alejandro Ortea |location=Noreña |attendance= |referee=Javier Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} Tierno Carralero Sergio Lafita |penalties2 = Domínguez Galán Aimar Alonso Esnaola |report= |team2='Real Unión' |goals1=Carralero Kevin |goals2=Mújica Domínguez |stadium=La Almozara |location=Zaragoza |attendance= |referee=Fernández Pérez |stack=yes }} Pinilla |goals2=Tejedor Babalola Aketxe |stadium=Municipal |location=Logroño |attendance= |referee=López Parra |stack=yes }} Kamal |goals2= |stadium=San Lorenzo |location=Laredo |attendance= |referee=Ramos Domínguez |stack=yes }} Valdivia |stadium=Pedro Escartín |location=Guadalajara |attendance= |referee=Jiménez González |stack=yes }} Pirulo Forgàs Agus |penalties2 = Suárez Lolo Castells Meseguer |report= |team2=Castellón |goals1=M. Fernández |goals2=Lolo |stadium=Nova Creu Alta |location=Sabadell |attendance=1,772 |referee=Cristian Lixandru |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Municipal |location=Guijuelo |attendance= |referee=Villoria Linacero |stack=yes }} |goals2=Martí Romero |stadium=El Collao |location=Alcoy |attendance= |referee=Sánchez Villalobos |stack=yes }} Jaume |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou Municipal |location=Reus |attendance= |referee=Lax Franco |stack=yes }} C. García |goals2=Galán |stadium=Paquito Jiménez |location=Socuéllamos |attendance= |referee=Peña Varela |stack=yes }} M. Martínez Rubio |goals2=Ruane |stadium=Camp d'Esports |location=Lleida |attendance= |referee=Galech Azpetegia |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Municipal |location=La Linea de la Concepción |attendance= |referee=Fernández Fernández |stack=yes }} |stadium=Nueva Condomina |location=Murcia |attendance= |referee=Gil Coscolla |stack=yes }} |goals2=Etamané |stadium=Linarejos |location=Linares |attendance= |referee=Muñoz Mayordomo |stack=yes }} |stadium=Álvarez Claro |location=Melilla |attendance= |referee=Díaz de Mera Escuderos }} Second round In the second round teams from Segunda División play among themselves and teams from Segunda División B and Tercera play separately. Zaragoza received a bye for the third round. |stadium=Silvestre Carrillo |location=Santa Cruz de La Palma |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=La Almozara |location=Zaragoza |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Ariday |goals2= |stadium=San Gregorio |location=Torrent |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Bubu Ortiz |goals2=Matador |stadium=San Lorenzo |location=Laredo |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Morcillo Puertas Herrera José Ángel |penalties2 = Ilie León Nono Espinosa Álvaro |report= |team2='Elche' |goals1=Soriano Herrera |goals2=Nono León Liberto |stadium=Mediterráneo |location=Almería |attendance=5,895 |referee= |stack=yes }} Alain |goals2=Pepe |stadium=Lasesarre |location=Barakaldo |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Pallarès |goals2=Santi |stadium=La Condomina |location=Murcia |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Colinas |goals2= |stadium=Camp d'Esports |location=Lleida |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Adeva |goals2=Vaz Folch Haro Fernando |stadium=El Montecillo |location=Aranda de Duero |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Emaná Tejera Rocha Palanca |penalties2 = Jairo Álamo Marcelo Clerc Sanchón |report= |team2='Girona' |goals1=Palanca |goals2=Jairo Marcelo |stadium=Nou Estadi |location=Tarragona |attendance=2,748 |referee= |stack=yes }} Szymanowski |goals2= |stadium=Butarque |location=Leganés |attendance=3,334 |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Nuevo Arcángel |location=Córdoba |attendance=11,853 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Olavide Mesa |stadium=Anduva |location=Miranda de Ebro |attendance=3,369 |referee= |stack=yes |note=Osasuna eliminated by improper alignment. }} Benja |goals2=Díaz |stadium=Palamós Costa Brava |location=Palamós |attendance=812 |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Santo Domingo |location=Alcorcón |attendance=1,886 |referee= |stack=yes }} |stadium=Los Pajaritos |location=Soria |attendance=3,024 |referee= |stack=yes }} Mauri |stadium=El Prado |location=Talavera de la Reina |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Ba |goals2=Ferrón |stadium=Las Gaunas |location=Logroño |attendance=2,058 |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=A Malata |location=Ferrol |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Manjón J. Rodríguez |stadium=Romero Cuerda |location=Villanueva de la Serena |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Hervías |goals2=Alfaro |stadium=Carlos Tartiere |location=Oviedo |attendance= |referee= |stack=yes }} Mérida |stadium=Iberostar Estadi |location=Palma |attendance=3,715 |referee= |stack= }} Third round *Huesca received a bye for the Round of 32. |goals2= |stadium=Lasesarre |location=Barakaldo |attendance=Álvarez Borbolla |referee= |stack=yes }} Edgar |goals2=Ekhi |stadium=Camp Nou Municipal |location=Reus |attendance= |referee=Bosch Domenech |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Ramón de Carranza |location=Cádiz |attendance=9,979 |referee=Escudero Marín |stack=yes }} Ruiz de Galarreta Peña |goals2=Laguardia |stadium=Butarque |location=Leganés |attendance=3,613 |referee=Pérez Pallás |stack=yes }} Quique |goals2=A. López |stadium=Mediterráneo |location=Almería |attendance=4,328 |referee=Valdés Aller |stack=yes }} Verdés |goals2=Abdón |stadium=Carlos Tartiere |location=Oviedo |attendance= |referee=Figueroa Vázquez |stack=yes }} Rico Alegre León Santos |penalties2 = Góngora Rubio Remón D. Pérez Aguilar |report= |team2='UCAM Murcia' |goals1=C. Fernández Titi |goals2=Pallarès Góngora |stadium=Las Gaunas |location=Logroño |attendance=2,534 |referee=Villa Sánchez |stack=yes }} Zamorano |goals2= |stadium=Municipal |location=La Línea de la Concepción |attendance=Conejero Sánchez |referee= |stack=yes }} |goals2=Nano |stadium=Romero Cuerda |location=Villanueva de la Serena |attendance= |referee=Chavet García |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=El Toralín |location=Ponferrada |attendance= |referee=Areces Franco |stack=yes }} |goals2= Benja Olaortua |stadium=La Romareda |location=Zaragoza |attendance= |referee=Piñeiro Crespo |stack= }} Final phase The draw for the Round of 32 was held on October 16, 2015, in La Ciudad del Fútbol. In this round, all La Liga teams entered the competition. Round of 32 pairings were as follows: the seven remaining teams participating in Segunda División B faced the La Liga teams which qualified for European competitions. The five remaining teams participating in Segunda División faced five La Liga teams which did not qualify for European competitions. The remaining eight La Liga teams will face each other. In matches involving teams from different league tiers, the team in the lower tier will play the first leg at home. This rule will also be applied in the Round of 16, but not for the Quarter-finals and Semi-finals, in which the order of legs will be based on the luck of the draw. Round of 32 First leg |goals2=Vietto Saúl |stadium=Camp Nou Municipal |location=Reus |attendance=4,222 |referee=Fernández Borbalán |stack=yes }} Omar |goals2=Fran Rico |stadium=Butarque |location=Leganés |attendance=3,425 |referee=Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} Ebert |goals2= |stadium=Vallecas |location=Madrid |attendance=7,262 |referee=Melero López |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cancelo Gayà Parejo |stadium=Lasesarre |location=Barakaldo |attendance=5,340 |referee=Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} Krohn-Dehli Immobile |stadium=Las Gaunas |location=Logroño |attendance=5,314 |referee=Hernández Hernández |stack=yes }} |goals2=Aspas Guidetti |stadium=Mediterráneo |location=Almería |attendance=3,862 |referee=Gil Manzano |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cartabia Riera |stadium=Palamós Costa Brava |location=Palamós |attendance=1,806 |referee=Martínez Munuera |stack=yes }} Vargas |goals2= |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Seville |attendance=21,036 |referee=Bikandi Garrido |stack=yes }} |goals2=Cheryshev Isco |stadium=Ramón de Carranza |location=Cádiz |attendance=17,224 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |stack=yes | }} Laporte |stadium=Municipal |location=La Linea de la Concepción |attendance= |referee=Velasco Carballo |stack=yes }} Mérida Machís |goals2=Nahuel Bakambu |stadium=El Alcoraz |location=Huesca |attendance=2,392 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Lago Junior |goals2=Santa Cruz |stadium=Anduva |location=Miranda de Ebro |attendance=2,639 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |stack=yes }} |goals2=Sylla |stadium=Ciutat de València |location=Valencia |attendance=6,857 |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} Jebor Khomchenovskyi |goals2= |stadium=El Toralín |location=Ponferrada |attendance=3,889 |referee=Jaime Latre |stack=yes }} Hernán |goals2=Bruma |stadium=Estadio Gran Canaria |location=Las Palmas |attendance=9,963 |referee=Álvarez Izquierdo }} Second leg Sandro Munir |goals2=Juanfran |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=67,703 |referee=Pérez Montero |stack=yes }} |goals2= López |stadium=Riazor |location=A Coruña |attendance=11,408 |referee=Bikandi Garrido |stack=yes }} Halilović |goals2=Van Wolfswinkel Cejudo |stadium=El Molinón |location=Gijón |attendance=12,642 |referee=González González |stack=yes }} Caicedo |goals2= Verza |stadium=Power8 Stadium |location=Barcelona |attendance=8,642 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Reyes |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Sevilla |attendance=14,666 |referee=Gil Manzano |stack=yes }} Enrich Verdi Arruabarrena |goals2= |stadium=Ipurua |location=Eibar |attendance=3,079 |referee=Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} Vergini Vázquez |goals2= Bangoura |stadium=Coliseum Alfonso Pérez |location=Getafe |attendance=4,161 |referee=Martínez Munuera |stack=yes }} Eraso Etxeita Sola García Rico |goals2= |stadium=San Mamés |location=Bilbao |attendance=19,871 |referee=Estrada Fernández |stack=yes }} |stadium=La Rosaleda Stadium |location=Málaga |attendance=13,574 |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} |goals2=Willian José |stadium=Anoeta |location=San Sebastián |attendance=14,478 |referee=Fernández Borbalán |stack=yes }} Negredo |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla Stadium |location=Valencia |attendance=14,137 |referee=Melero López |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Balaídos |location=Vigo |attendance=8,447 |referee=Jaime Latre |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium |location=Madrid |attendance=23,114 |referee=Undiano Mallenco |stack=yes }} |goals2= |stadium=Estadio Nuevo Los Cármenes |location=Granada |attendance=13,854 |referee=Mateu Lahoz |stack=yes }} Soldado |goals2= |stadium=Estadio El Madrigal |location=Villarreal |attendance=11,347 |referee=De Burgos Bengoetxea |stack=yes }} Round of 16 First leg Aduriz Laporte |goals2=Baptistão Samu |stadium=San Mamés |location=Bilbao |attendance=36,599 |referee=Clos Gómez |stack=yes }} |goals2=Lopo |stadium=Anduva |location=Miranda de Ebro |attendance=1,963 |referee=Prieto Iglesias |stack=yes }} Rodrigo |goals2= |stadium=Mestalla Stadium |location=Valencia |attendance=19,527 |referee=Gil Manzano |stack=yes }} Krychowiak |stadium=Benito Villamarín |location=Sevilla |attendance=36,832 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Piqué Neymar |goals2=Caicedo |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=76,667 |referee=Martínez Munuera |stack=yes }} |goals2=Saúl |stadium=Vallecas |location=Madrid |attendance=5,223 |referee=Jaime Latre |stack=yes }} Berjón |goals2=Aythami Mubarak Momo |stadium=Ipurua |location=Eibar |attendance=4,536 |referee=Álvarez Izquierdo |stack=yes }} Jonny |stadium=Ramón de Carranza |location=Cádiz |attendance=9,204 |referee=Undiano Mallenco |stack= }} Second leg Rami Gameiro Kakuta |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Sevilla |attendance=36,812 |referee=Mateu Lahoz |stack=yes }} Prats |stadium=Riazor |location=A Coruña |attendance=11,387 |referee=Hernández Hernández |stack=yes }} Dražić |goals2= |stadium=Balaidos |location=Vigo |attendance=5,695 |referee=Sánchez Martínez |stack=yes }} |stadium=El Madrigal |location=Villarreal |attendance=14,540 |referee=Velasco Carballo |stack=yes }} |stadium=RCDE Stadium |location=Barcelona |attendance=20,843 |referee=Fernández Borbalán |stack=yes }} Momo García |goals2=Ekiza Enrich |stadium=Gran Canaria |location=Las Palmas |attendance=13,588 |referee=Pérez Montero |stack=yes }} Alcácer Piatti |stadium=Los Cármenes |location=Granada |attendance=9,416 |referee=Estrada Fernández |stack=yes }} Griezmann |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón |location=Madrid |attendance=23,522 |referee=González González |stack= }} Quarter-finals First leg |goals2=Munir Neymar |stadium=San Mamés |location=Bilbao |attendance=46,224 |referee= González González |stack=yes }} |goals2= Zahibo |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance=15,400 |referee=Del Cerro Grande |stack=yes }} Vitolo |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Seville |attendance=25,341 |referee= De Burgos Bengoetxea |stack= }} Second leg Correa |goals2= Hernández Guidetti |stadium=Vicente Calderón |location=Madrid |attendance=36,852 |referee= Mateu Lahoz |stack=yes }} Piqué Neymar |goals2= Williams |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=63,405 |referee=Hernández Hernández |stack=yes }} Muñoz Coke |stadium=Anduva |location=Miranda de Ebro |attendance=4,426 |referee= Vicandi Garrido |stack=yes }} |stadium=Gran Canaria |location=Las Palmas |attendance=18,206 |referee=Fernández Borbalán }} Semi-finals First leg Messi |goals2= |stadium=Camp Nou |location=Barcelona |attendance=60,635 |referee=Iglesias Villanueva |stack=yes }} Gameiro Krohn-Dehli |goals2= |stadium=Ramón Sánchez Pizjuán |location=Seville |attendance=36,659 |referee=Clos Gómez }} Second leg |goals2=Kaptoum |stadium=Mestalla |location=Valencia |attendance=16,296 |referee=Velasco Carballo |stack=yes }} |goals2=Banega Konoplyanka |stadium=Balaídos |location=Vigo |attendance= |referee=Martínez Munuera }} Final |time=21:30 CEST |team1=Barcelona |score=2–0 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2=Sevilla |goals1=Alba Neymar |goals2= |stadium=Vicente Calderón, Madrid |location=Madrid |attendance= |referee=Del Cerro Grande }} Top goalscorers External links *Royal Spanish Football Federation website *Copa del Rey at LFP website 2015-16 1